Amor en el campo de batalla
by Chiharu45
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke tiene la gran responsabilidad de proteger a aquello que mas aman, generación tras generación se ha batallado una guerra que no parece terminar, sin embargo ambos estan dispuestos a ponerle fin a esto, don uno debe ganar y el otro perder, ¿nacerá el amor en el campo de batalla?...


**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo lo uso para crear esta historia y espero les guste.**

 **POV HINATA**

El cielo se oscurece, se avecina una tormenta, es extraño pero me gusta la lluvia, mañana será un día especial, cumpliré 13 años, como siempre en el palacio se celebrara una fiesta, pero ahora no puedo evitar sentirme triste, soy la hija del rey por lo tanto en un futuro tendré que cargar con una gran responsabilidad, el de proteger a mi pueblo, pero no es eso lo que me tiene así, no puedo evitar extrañar a mi madre, ella murió cuando tenía seis años por una enfermedad incurable, desde entonces he cuidado de mi pequeña hermana de 8 años.

-Princesa le traje su comida-Esa voz me saca de mis pensamientos, volteo a verla y ella me sonríe, bien es hora de cenar.

-Gracias-Le digo, desde que tengo memoria Kurenai ha cuidado de mí y también de Hanabi, mi pequeña hermana.

-No hay de que, trate de dormir bien mañana será un largo día – Sonrió, sé que será tal como ella lo dice.

Después de comer, me dirijo a dormir será mejor descansar y no deprimirse, ya es tiempo de que deje aquello atrás.

-Hermana- Oigo una voz a lo lejos, es Hanabi seguramente viene a desearme un feliz cumpleaños

-Feliz cumpleaños-Me dice apenas aparece por la puerta y se lanza hacia mí.

-Gracias Hanabi-Le digo mientras la abrazo

Luego de ello mi hermanita y yo nos preparamos para bajar, mi padre también me felicita y me dice que tanto Hanabi y yo ya hemos crecido bastante.

La fiesta ha sido como todos los años, se ha preparado un gran banquete en mi honor, Luego empezó el baile, admito que me gusta verlos así tan felices ya que no siempre se puede disfrutar de esta calma y felicidad.

Desde aquello ha pasado dos días, mientras espero a mi padre y a mis instructores, me pongo a pensar detenidamente necesito dominar mi técnica con la espada y mi habilidad con el fuego, después de todo se acerca la luna llena.

Luego de mi entrenamiento padre y yo nos encontramos tomando agua bajo un árbol de cerezo en plena flor.

-Vaya dentro de poco será luna llena, sé que serás muy fuerte y algún día tomaras mi lugar sé que será algo duro pero confió en que tu podrás proteger el reino.

-Papa, yo protegeré el reino con todas mis fuerzas, por eso no te preocupes ya verás que dominare la espada y mi técnica.

-Por supuesto, creo en ti pequeña Hina.

-jajaja- adoro cuando mi padre me llama así.

-Papa…¿sabes desde cuando se comenzó aquella batalla con el clan de aquel hombre?-No puedo evitar preguntar. Se algo con respecto a la guerra que mantenemos, pero no entiendo bien la situación.

-Nuestro reino ha pasado por muchas situaciones. Cuando niño me pregunte lo mismo, todos las noches de luna llena cuando esta se torna roja somos transportados a aquel lugar, al pie de un gran templo, protegido por una barrera que solamente le permitirá la entrada a aquel que gane la guerra y la piedra lunar cumplirá cualquier deseo.

-Pero papa, es decir solo batallamos por un deseo es decir ese es el único motivo por…..-No sabía que decir, no lo comprendo.

-Hina, es difícil de comprender lo sé, sin embargo sabes que aparte de ellos nuestro reino se enfrenta a criaturas monstruosas, las únicas que nos protegen de aquello son las guardianas que reciben el nombre de Tsukoyomi, tu madre fue una y tu hermana también lo es, pero su poder no es suficiente para proteger todo el reino, por lo tanto muchas veces salimos a combatirlos y se pierden muchas vidas.

-Lo entiendo-Hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero al escuchar a mi padre lo entiendo. Ese deseo es muy importante, eso significaría que podríamos eliminar a aquellas criaturas de nuestro mundo y entonces la paz que todos queremos se lograría, sin embargo los de aquel clan no deben sentirse muy diferente de nosotros.

-Hina…

-Padre yo te prometo que le pondré un fin a esa batalla, venceré y no permitiré que se pierden más vidas, yo luchare por el reino, después de todo el nombre que me otorgaron es Amaterasu-Lo hare, sea como sea obtendré la piedra lunar.

-Hinata, has crecido mucho.

Desde aquel entonces ha pasado tres años me he vuelto fuerte, he dominado la espada, he batallado con las criaturas oscuras, Hanabi ha ido fortaleciéndose como guardiana cada día más, tal vez porque ha crecido, ahora tiene 11 años , se dio cuenta sobre las cosas a su alrededor.

 **SASUKE POV**

El amanecer se acerca, no puedo evitar esta nostalgia, maldición, porque tenía que pasar, primero mi padre y ahora tu Itachi, no puedo evitar que una traicionera lagrima corra por mi mejilla, mientras desdoblo aquel papel que contiene el último mensaje de mi hermano mayor.

 _ **Sasuke, pequeño hermano, desde hace un tiempo he sentido más frecuentemente los síntomas de mi enfermedad, sé que tarde o temprano no podre continuar más, solo te pido cuida de mama y protege el reino, desde el momento en que deje de existir tomaras mi lugar y te enfrentaras no solo a las criaturas oscuras, sino también a la guerra que mantenemos por la piedra lunar, será difícil pero confió en ti i, perdona por dejar semejante carga sobre tus hombros, por años hemos batallado una guerra que no parece acabar, se han perdido demasiadas vidas, generación tras generación nos enfrentamos a aquellas criaturas sin saber su origen, así como al reino de Yisaren, ni siquiera sabemos de dónde vienen, solo que al igual que nosotros son transportados al campo de batalla cuando la luna se torna roja, peleamos por nuestros ideales por obtener aquello que anhelamos, desde ahora enfrentaras la guerra pero sé que le pondrás fin a esto, tanto Naruto como Shisui estarán ahí para ayudarte.**_

 _ **SAYONARA.**_

Hermano, sé muy bien a lo que me voy enfrentar pero lo hare, juro que liberare al reino. Sé que la batalla será dentro de tres semanas le pondré fin a esto. Le daré la prosperidad al reino de Loe.

 **NARRACION NORMAL**

-Padreee-Grito una muchacha al ver que el cuerpo de su progenitor había sido traspasado por las garras de una criatura oscura.

Corrió hacia él y lo tomo entre sus brazos, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro, mientras sus soldados acababan con la criatura.

-Hina cu..ida de to…dos po…por favor-Menciono y dejo de respirar.

-No, no, no por favor, no me dejes ah- Ella lloraba mientras se aferraba al cadáver de su padre, todos los soldados rodearon al rey sin vida y compartieron la tristeza de haber perdido a su rey.

Había pasado una semana de aquello tanto Hinata y Hanabi se habían sentido de lo peor, ahora ya no estaría su padre y mientras pensaban en ello no podían evitar derramar gruesas lágrimas.

-Hinata

-¿Hanabi?

-Yo juro por la memoria de mi padre que protegeré a nuestro hogar, me esforzare hare que mi barrera sea más fuerte, lo juro por mi título de Tsukuyomi, por eso…- Hanabi estaba llorando mientras tanto Hinata comprendió que ellas dos desde ahora se encargarían de proteger el reino, pero a pesar de todo no podían deprimirse tenían que sobrellevarlo y con ese pensamiento la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazo.

-Tranquila desde ahora en adelante será difícil para las dos pero yo cumpliré mi promesa.

-Mi señora Amaterasu, perdóneme pero debe llevarse a cabo la ceremonia de coronación, debemos prepararnos para lo que se avecina-Interrumpio un joven.

-Está bien Neyi, prepáralo todo.

-como mande mi señora

Después de aquel acontecimiento se llevó a cabo la ceremonia de coronación solo faltaba una semana para la primera batalla de Amaterasu por la piedra lunar.

CONTINUARA…..

 **Bueno, me esforcé en escribirlo, espero que este bien y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y déjenme un Review por favor, y espero me perdonen porque en si soy una novata en esto y no sé cómo me quedo.**


End file.
